To Be Reborn A Dragon Girl
by Rosey Tokomara
Summary: Sorry! I don't know why but I had to get my computer fixed and then when I got it back the story was deleted. So, any way, here it is. It's about a girl obsessed with pickles (not really) and it's also Ciel/Oc and Seb/Oc and there are a lot of ocs...well not a lot...PLEASE REVIEW!If you do, I will be very happy and so will Caitie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1ne

"Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, MEOW!PICKLES!" "Hitori shut up! Your being annoying again!" "I can't help it I like pickles!" the girl, 12, was on her bed watching Kuroshitsuji. Her drunken dad was yelling at her. She heard a shuffling sound in her father's room and heavy footsteps. Her eyes widened. Her father appeared in her room, a broken beer bottle in hand. Her eyes widened even more. He approached her in drunken footsteps "It's time to put the bird to sleep." The girl could only watch in shock. "D-daddy?" he smiled crazily "Daddy!" he slammed the bottle into her head. That one crazy smile had reminded her of the night he killed her mother and brother. Her twin brother to be specific. He was the older twin by 5 minutes. Her mother was trying to escape with the children, since the father was dangerous. She was already in the car. She was only 3 years old and was curious of why her mother and brother were taking so long. But she walked in on the gruesome scene. Her father had lied about their deaths to the police. They believed him.

Her blood stained the white bed sheets. Her computer's screen splattered with the awful red, but behind it, you could see that the episode she had been watching was frozen…on the angel Angela's grinning face…creepy. Hitori's father laughed crazily and killed himself too. A whole family was dead, because of one CRAZY dude. She never even got her pickle :'(

Hitori POV

Everything was dark. Really dark. But then a light appeared. It was Angela from Kuroshitsuji! _'Omigosh!' _ "Am I dead?" "Sadly, yes. Your father killed you. But I'm here to give you a new life." I raised an eyebrow "Aren't you evil?" she didn't answer "Oh well. Is there a catch?" "No, I only need you to take care of a baby dragon." My face felt as if it were heating up in excitement and nervousness. "Wait…a dragon?" I had somehow gotten in front of her. She embraced me in a hug. "Oh, Hitori, if only you knew. I feel as if I should tell you. But I can not." I blushed at how loved I was feeling. I shed a tear "Oh, Angela! I know your evil, but I can't help but feel loved right now!" I hugged her back tightly. She's evil, but I don't care. I would hug anyone in Kuroshitsuji, even if they were evil.

The hug ended "I…I will take care of the dragon." She smiled "I'll have to place you in Ciel's life." I smiled "Even better." She touched my neck and I felt pain. Immense pain! "I'm sorry but this will hurt. Your new name is Caitie, it means pure. You will have to befriend Ciel. Farewell, until we meet again." I blinked and she was gone. The pain was getting worse and worse until I blacked out. The last thing I remember is saying "Oh, how beautiful." Everything went black.

I opened my eyes to find myself younger(4) and on the curb of an abandoned street. I sat up and winced at the pain I felt from my neck. I looked around and spotted something white. I got up and walked over to it. I gasped in shock when I realized it was the dragon. It was about the size of a stuffed animal. It looked at me _'You must be the girl that Angela sent. My name is Sign. This is all I'll be able to tell you for the rest of your life. I eat fish, and don't like sleeping in trees. I had a bad experience before with one. I accidentally burned down a whole forest. This is all I tell you.' _ I looked at him. He looked very cute. It suddenly started to pour. I quickly picked Sign up and shielded him from the cold rain. He snuggled into my chest gratefully and purred his thanks. I sat on the sidewalk in the pouring rain, cold and shivering until night.(NIGHTIME) A carriage stopped in front of me and a kind looking woman ran to me "Rachel! What on earth…" a man stepped out of the carriage but stopped once he saw me. The woman, er Rachel, ran to my side "Oh, are you all right? Where are your guardians?" I looked up at her "I'm very cold. I'm trying to keep my friend warm, but I am getting very cold. My family is dead. My father killed them and then himself. I feel very lonely." I felt my warm tears sting my cold cheeks. "I can not feel my legs or face. Please help me miss." She looked as if she were about to cry too "Vincent, may we take this child and her pet home? Surely you will not leave her out here to die!" I looked at the man, Vincent, looked sad too. He quickly nodded. He came over and picked me and Sign up. He went back to the carriage. Once the carriage started to move forward again I was already asleep. _'Wait, Rachel and Vincent? Omigosh! They're Ciel's parents!'_

I slept contently that night.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a nice warm bed; Sign was sleeping next to me. I looked around the room _'I should probably venture around.' _ I got up after removing the thick layers of blankets. I realized I was wearing different clothes. It was a powder blue dress. I forgot to mention that I have short, blond hair and red eyes. There was also a matching bow in my hair. I opened the door and closed it behind me. I walked down the hallway and bumped into a maid "Oh! I'm sorry miss. I was just coming to get you. Come with me, it is lunchtime." I nodded. I followed her.

MINUTES LATER

As soon as we entered the dining room I saw Rachel, Vincent, and Ciel. I sat at the chair next to Ciel. "Ciel this is…oh dear. We don't know your name," "My name is Caitie." "oh, well Caitie, this is our son, Ciel." Ciel looked at me and smiled "Hello! We should be friends, don't you think? (Remember, Ciel is only 5.)" I smiled "Yes! I'd very much like that! We should be _best _friends!" we both laughed. I could feel the adults smiling at us. "Ciel, how would you feel if I said Caite could stay with us?" "That would be great! I would have someone to play with besides Elizabeth who visits only once a month!" "Caite, how would you feel?" I smiled "Happy!" "It looks like we have another household member.

AFTER LUNCHTIME

After lunch, Ciel and I went out to the garden to play. It was incredibly fun. We played tag for, who knows how long. Sign came out and Ciel ran over to him "Wow! A real live dragon! How did you get one?" I ran over and pet Sign on the head "A nice lady said she wanted me to take care of him for her. Sign, are you hungry?" he chirped as a sign of yes. I stood up "Ciel, do you have any fish?" he nodded "Yeah, there's some in the kitchen! Follow me!" I picked up Sign and followed Ciel to the kitchen. We ran through the hallways all the way there. He stopped in front of a single door "Here we are!" He opened the door and we both went in. There was a man with a handlebar mustache sitting on a chair reading a newspaper "Hey, Eddy, may we have some fish to feed Caitie's pet?" the man spoke with a French accent "Why, of course!" he put down his newspaper and walked over to a cupboard. He opened it and pulled out a jar of sardines. He took two out and started to chop them up. Once he finished, he put them into a doggy bowl. I put Sign down and retrieved his food "Thank you!" "No! The pleasure is all mine." I smiled and put the chopped bits of fish in front of Sign. He happily chowed down. Once he was done, we went back outside to play.

It was great spending time with Ciel. Even better when Elizabeth came over each month. We would give each other makeovers and play dress up. It was great! That is…until the fire. It changed everything. It changed… even me.

I woke up to find that smoke was filling my room. It couldn't had been Sign. He doesn't even know how to make fire yet. I screamed. Big mistake because I seemed to inhale the smoke. I had a coughing fit. Sign woke up and his eyes widened. I grabbed him and got out of bed. I ran to the door and opened it. It was the only way to escape. I ran through the halls that were dressed in a fiery blaze. Suddenly I was surrounded by fire. I dropped to the ground and the ceiling collapsed on top of me. I felt myself burning alive. I couldn't even scream from the pain but I knew I was crying. _'I-I'm scared! I'm going to die! It hurts so much!' _ I sobbed and suddenly everything was twirling. I felt sick. I wasn't getting enough oxygen. I blacked out. _'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to die again.'_

**AN: this is a glooby chapter. Please favorite or review! It…inspires me. O****.****o**

HER DEATH WAS QUICK.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2wo

Everything was black. I was alone again. I sobbed and cried and screamed. "It is alright. I would not let you die." I opened my eyes. It was Angela. "B-but I did die. I couldn't even protect Sign!" she sighed "Are you forgetting that he is a dragon? I told him to carry out your body deep into the woods. Your body is unoccupied. Yes it is dead, but I have managed to preserve it and allow it to grow with the time that has passed. I will allow you to go back to your body now. You are eleven now. Sign is currently protecting your body. It is time." She disappeared and I suddenly felt my body. I opened my eyes and saw myself wrapped up in Sign. _'He has REALLY grown. He's the size of half of a horse now!' _ "Sign! Wake up I'm alive." His head snapped up and once he saw I was awake he licked my face. I giggled "I missed you too buddy! You didn't overeat while I was asleep, did you?" he rolled his eyes while I laughed. "Hey, do you now where Ciel is?" he nodded and motioned with his head for me to get on his back. Most dragons have wings, but he doesn't. I got on his back with a bit of trouble so he bent down. Once I was on his back, he started running at impossible speeds toward the new Phantomhive manor. I held on for dear life.

After a few minutes, we reached it. My stomach felt knotted and I was as nervous as a pig about to get slaughtered. Once we were in front of the doors I got off and took a deep breath. I knocked on the doors And immediately they were opened. There was a tall man in butler clothing. His hair was black as a raven's feathers. His eyes were as red as mine, except a bit deeper. "I'd like to see Ciel. I…I'm a close friend of his. We haven't seen each other in years." The butler smiled "Why, of course miss…?" "Caitie." "Yes, miss Caitie. Follow me." "How should I address you?" "My name is Sebastian." "Oh, well Sebastian, may my pet come in? He is very intelligent. You don't even have to give him commands. You can just talk to him like a normal person and he'll understand! You see, he's a dragon." Sebastian raised an eyebrow "Fine. But as long as he behaves." He turned and started to lead the way to Ciel. Sign walked by my side.

We reached the doors that lead to Ciel. I started to heat up. Sebastian knocked on the door and I heard someone on the other side "What is it?" he opened the door "Someone is here to see you, young master. She claims to be a close friend of yours." There was a short pause and a sigh "Let her in." Sebastian took my hand and led me into the room. My heart skipped a beat and I felt my eyes start to water. Sign still walked by my side. He didn't seem to like Sebastian, since he had been glaring at him the whole time. Then I saw him. Ciel. He had grown up too. He was wearing an eye patch. Sebastian let go of my hand once we were in front of Ciel. His eye was closed. "Ciel, I'm so glad your still alive!" my tears fell and Ciel's eye snapped open. His eye widened once he saw me "I, I was so scared!" "Sebastian, you may go." "Yes, my lord." Sebastian exit out of the room and closed the door behind him. Ciel immediately got up out of his chair and walked over to me "Caitie?" I nodded "Sign managed to drag me out of the burning manor after the burning ceiling collapsed onto me! I was so scared! I thought I had lost everyone! Again!" I sobbed. Ciel hugged me tightly and I sobbed like a baby into his shoulder. I stopped crying a little when he started to calm me down.

Soon I stopped and only had the hiccups. The hug ended and we both stood there looking at each other. I smiled "I'm sorry. I shouldn't cry. I should be happy! Because now I've got you and Sign!" he looked at me but didn't smile "Ciel you should be happy too!" he smiled but it was sad. I sighed "Ciel…you've changed." There was a silence "Oh, well! I understand. You need time to heal!" "What did you mean when you said you thought you lost everyone again?" I frowned "Oh, that's right you didn't know." I smiled devilishly "Well you aren't gonna know!" he sweat dropped "It seems you haven't changed at all." "Speaking of not changing at all, how is Lizzy!? Has she changed at all?" "No, she's still the same." "Yaaaayyyy!" his eye twitched "Oh, come on Ciel, cheer up!" he looked at me annoyed "You really have changed! I, I can't believe you Ciel! You could at least smile to show me that you missed me! You're so miserable! Can't you see that your demon butler is feeding off of your negative emotions?! Stop feeling sorry for yourself! Revenge… will only lead to more people dying. Even the queen…" I stopped and covered my mouth realizing I had said too much. Ciel looked at me I bewilderment "How do you know that?" my face went red with embarrassment. "It isn't really hard to tell. Sign already knew. He simply told me. Right Sign?" I looked over to him and he nodded, going along with my plan. "Well, I'm disappointed in you. What do you need a demon for anyways?" "To avenge my parents, your saviors, and to kill the man, that killed them." I felt my hand go up to my neck. Long ago, I had found out that the same sign on Ciel's side was on my neck. Ciel noticed this and raised an eyebrow "What's wrong with your neck?" my eyes widened and I put my hand down "Nothing! I mean, nothing's wrong with my neck." "You're a terrible liar." I gasped. "Am not!" "What's wrong with your neck!?" I sighed. I knew he wasn't going to give up. I moved my hair to the side, so he could see it There was a long pause "So, you did die?" I nodded "Then how are you alive and breathing right now?!" I smiled "Because I wanted a pickle! After dying twice by being murdered first, and burning second, don't you think that I deserve a pickle?!" OMIGLOB! So many things are being found out in one day. I covered my mouth and blushed a deep red "What do you mean you've died twice?" "well, I've been revived both times somehow. And then I just wake up entirely unharmed. It's pretty strange." He sighed "this has been quite an eventful day. I believe it is time for us to both to retire…Sebastian." As soon as he said the demon butler's name, he entered the room. "Prepare a room for Caitie and Sign. They will be staying. Also…get Caitie a pickle." "Of course, young master."

After I ate my pickle and was situated in my room. (She's in bed with Sign who's curled around her like a blanket, sort of.) I fell asleep.

DREAMTIME!

_I looked around. Apparently I was in a meadow. It was quite beautiful. There were several different kinds of flowers. I saw Angela; she was sitting under a willow tree. I ran over to and sat down next to her. "Hello Angela." "Hello. I've come to tell you that it is impossible to change his fate." "You mean, I can't do anything? There must be something." She hesitated "well, there is something. But I don't think you'll like it." "It's okay if I don't like it. As long as he is alive. That's all that matters." "You would have to have a true love's first kiss with him and then die." I blinked. "Aren't you supposed to be evil?" she smiled "No. Ash and I are actually two separate angels. He is the bad one, and I am the good one. We are twins, like you and Connor." I winced at my brother's name. "Okay. I, somehow believe you. But, I accept the challenge to keep him alive." "Once you complete a series of tests, you come back to life, but as an angel. You and Ciel will be reunited then. But, you should worry about the present instead. I shall allow you to wake up now." I smiled and the scene disappeared only to be replaced with black. _

_END OF 'DREAM TIME!'_

I opened my eyes. "Ugh. I hate mornings. Not as much as I hate unicorns though." I got up out of bed and there was a knock at the door "Come in." Sebastian entered "I'm here to get you ready for your day." I nodded. He went to the wardrobe and pulled out a green dress and a corset.

Once I was dressed, I asked him to put a green bow in my hair. "Sebastian, is Ciel doing anything today?" "We have to go and pick up a new cane to replace the one that one of the servants broke. But, that is after breakfast. Will you be coming with us?" "No, I would like to stay here. Is that alright?" "Of course. Now, let us go to breakfast. I will also be introducing you to the servants."

Once I had been introduced to the servants, I was situated with breakfast. Ciel and I were eating calmly. Until a certain red headed shinigami (Grell) came in riding a tea cart and screaming his lungs out. He crashed and tea got on Finian's shirt. He screamed "Hot! Hot, hot, hot!" "Oh, dear! I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you!" Grell obliviously grabbed the table cloth instead of a napkin and pulled which completely dragged the breakfast with it. "Oh no! I'm so terribly sorry!" Ciel sighed "When I agreed to Madame Red that I'd have Sebastian train Grell, I thought it would only be an inconvenience to him. I'd no idea it would affect me also." Grell suddenly grabbed a knife and aimed it straight for the center of his neck "I am useless! An inconvenience to everyone! I deserve to die!" the servants started to freak out but luckily, Sebastian came to the rescue "Now, now. There is no need for that. Just imagine how hard it would be to get the stain out." Grell stared in awe at him while I also stared at him in disbelief "Oh, why thank you ever so much for you r kindness!" Bard whispered to the other servants "That was kind?" Sebastian went over to the tea pot on the floor "Now why on earth did you plan to serve master such weak tea? Here, watch me make it." He made his way to the table "One spoonful for each person and one more for the pot. Finally add half a pint of warm water until steepened. Done." He gave Ciel and I a cup of tea. I loved tea and could never get enough of it. Sort of like Ciel. We each took a sip "Master, are you ready? It is almost time. I have the carriage waiting for you in the front drive, now." Ciel stopped drinking his tea "Fine." "As for the rest of you, I want this place absolutely spotless, understand? Grell, perhaps you should just sit there and relax. Oh, and if you do decide to be in eternal rest, please see to it that it is done outside and try not to make too big a mess." "What generosity, what kindness." He then turned to me "I believe it would be good for you to introduce everyone to Sign when we are gone." Ciel stood up and he went to leave "Caitie…please behave yourself while I'm gone. Or, no pickles for a week." I gasped "What!?" I paused thinking a bit. "Eh, whatever, I'll find a way to still get my pickles." He sighed.

Once they had left, Finian tapped my shoulder "Um, who is Sign?" I smiled widely "Oh! I'll go get him! Nobody move till I get back, Kay?" everyone nodded. I ran to my room and found Sign sitting on my bed looking a bit bored, but he perked up as soon as he saw me. I smiled at him "I have to introduce you to everyone else. Can you try to be friendly to them?" He smiled and nodded. "Okay, let's go!"

As soon as I made it down all the stairs I heard a familiar girl's voice "Caitie!? Is that you? And Sign!?" I was immediately attacked with a bone crushing hug.

**AN: How dare Ciel threaten to take away Caitie's pickles?! Oh and please favorite and/or review. It inspires me. IF I SEE AT LEAST 2 REVIEWS OR FAVORITES I WILL MOVE RIGHT ON TO CHAPTER 3. Seriously…I will.** In fact I'll start working on it and will make it 3,000 words long. ^U^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3hree

Thank you, ahmedcrystal210, and Akatsuki for favor ing (You guys helped me move on to this chapter) and ahmedcrystal210 for reviewing and following. As my gift to you both, for being the first ones to favorite my story, I shall let you both be in my story. It would also be great if you guys could pm me your ocs and how they act, look, and who you want them to be paired with. If you both choose the same guy/girl that you want your oc to be with, I will make your OCs battle for him/her. Sebastian is available to be paired with an oc because…I know a lot of people like him. CHOOSE WISELY! Anyway, to the story! Wait a minute…never mind just read.

"C-can't breathe." The stranger immediately let go. "ELIZABETH!?" I immediately attacked HER with a hug "Oh, my gosh I haven't seen you in years!" "I didn't even expect to see you here! Sign hasn't been overeating, has he?" we both laughed at the little joke "He's grown so much and so have you! You look so cute!" I was the only one who knew of Lizzy's secret side; she smirked "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Cutie?" I also had a nickname "We make this place as cute as possible!" "Bingo." We both laughed and she led me to her room for when she's here. Just like old times. "Okay. I think I can get Finian and Mei Rin to help, possibly even Grell, but Bardroy would be hard to convince." I smiled at her "Don't worry, I'll convince him." We both went our separate ways to find anyone to help us.

Once we were done we met in the kitchen. I'd found Bardroy and Tenaka and she'd found Finian, Mei Rin and Grell. Bardroy was keeping his distance from Sign and you could clearly see that half of Bard's pantleg was missing. Lizzy stepped on top of a chair "You will all be helping Cutie and I decorate for when Ciel comes home. But, you'll have to look the part to be the part so, we will give you all makeovers!" We dressed bard in a red wig and a pink dress and finny in a cat suit. Tenaka was dressed in a wig and a long green dress. Sign was dressed as a rebel prince and he was happy that we made him look boyish. Mei rin didn't want to be dressed and that was okay. Grell was dressed in a light blue dress though he wanted red instead. We decorated the entire place with girly things.

We ran back to her room and sat on her bed talking once everything was done. "I am Ciel's fiancé…" Lizzy told the startling statement sadly. We sat there in silence but I broke it after a while. "Congratulations. You must be so happy." She looked at me sadly "I'm so sorry!" I smiled sadly at her "No, it's okay, we both know that I didn't have a chance. My social status would have to be higher to ever have a chance with him." It was silent for a minute but she suddenly blurted something "Wait! What is your last name!?" I gave her a weird look but thought anyway "Actually, come to think to it, I have no idea. I've never really thought about it before. Why do you ask?" Lizzy was exited now "Years ago, the king's brother went crazy and killed his wife and son. The daughter's body was never found. Everyone's saying that she escaped. Her name was Caitie Novington. You could be her!" I blinked once, then twice. Then I started to freak out "What!?" then my surroundings turned grey and time seemed frozen. Angela appeared, she looked sad "You are a princess, but, not how you think. Elizabeth is missing the point," she came and knelt down in front of me "I will allow you to tell Elizabeth and Ciel everything I tell you now. But it will only make the challenge harder." I nodded "You are…queen of the dragons." My jaw fell "What!?" she smiled "I had to help you and that was the only thing that came to mind. All of the dragons are aware that you are queen. You can now understand Sign indefinitely. Only Elizabeth and Ciel can know. I trust them." She then disappeared and color returned "It could be true! You might be her!" I looked at Lizzy with a serious face "Can you keep a secret?" she looked confused but nodded anyway. I scooted closer to her "I'm…the queen of dragons. But not by choice!" I shut my eyes tightly, not wanting to see her expression. After 30 seconds I opened my eyes and found a very excited Lizzy "Oh my gosh! No wonder you have a pet dragon! Wait…this means…" she squealed "You can marry Ciel!" I felt my stomach tighten and I smiled widely "You and Ciel are the only ones that I can tell this to."

A WHILE LATER

I heard the door open "My mansion!" "What happened here?" Ciel was home. The servants burst out of the room we were all hiding in but Grell was still hanging around. Literally. Ciel burst into the room and immediately saw Grell "What in the world are you doing!?" "I'm currently in the process of dying." Lizzy immediately pounced on him "Ciel! Oh I've missed you so much! Why didn't you tell me that Cutie was here!?" "Uh, Elizabeth! What a surprise!" "How many times do I have to tell you, call me Lizzy!" she stopped to look Ciel over "Oh! Your almost as cute as Cutie!" I laughed "From now on only cute things are aloud in the mansion!" I walked up and stopped next to Lizzy. I handed her a pink princess hat "Oh and Sebastian, I have something to give you too!" she put the hat on Sebastian's head and I swear he looked like a deer in the headlights. "Lizzy, how did you get here?" she went to Ciel "I sneaked away!" Grell adjusted his glasses "Sebastian, who is this girl?" " she is my master's betrothed at a few years." I felt a pang of pain in my heart. Everyone looked shocked. Elizabeth spoke up and shot me a nervous glance "I know! Since the mansion is so pretty, why don't we hold a ball!?" she grabbed Ciel and my hands "The three of us can dance together all night long! Won't that be fun!?" "A ball? No!" Lizzy ignored him "You will wear the outfit we picked out for you, right? Oh you'll look so cute! And of course we'll look cute too! C'mon Cutie! Let's go get ready!" she grabbed my hand and we both ran off giggling.

IN LIZZY'S ROOM

We both sat on her bed making up a plan to get him with me. "Okay, so you'll wait outside and I'll try to convince him to come outside with me in the middle of the ball. We'll have to dress you very cute for the ball! I'm so exited!" we talked on and on "It's time for me to tell you a secret." I looked at her with an eyebrow raised and a small smirk on my face "I have crush!" I gasped "Who is it?" she sighed and looked sad "It's Finnian…but he could never like me. Plus he's a servant" I frowned in thought but then an idea came to mind "I can say that he's my brother! And I'm sure if you reveal your true side to him, he'll like you!" she smiled brightly "Oh my god you're right! Thank you so much!" I looked at the time "We should get ready. It's almost time for the ball." TIME SKIP I was dressed in a light blue dress with a black ribbon tied around the waist and black roses around the hem. I had a light blue bow in my hair. Lizzy wore a red dress with a pink bow around the waist and on the chest. She wore a red headband. We both made it down to the ball room and found that Ciel was already there.

We had lots of fun and soon it was the middle of the ball. I went outside and soon after Ciel and Lizzy came out. Lizzy went and stood next to me and Ciel looked at us questioningly "Why am I out here?" I felt my face heat up and I felt my stomach tighten. I suddenly felt the shivers "Ciel, we can not get married. I like someone else and have found someone else for you to marry." Ciel looked shocked and I spoke "C-Ciel…s-she means f-for us to be b-betrothed…" I suddenly felt as if I couldn't breathe. I felt my eyes water. I saw Sign running over because he knew that I could faint at any moment. _"if you faint and he still rejects you I swear I'll personally light his hair on fire." _ I smiled a bit and felt a bit better. I brought my hand to my face and it felt hot. "She can marry you because she's the queen of dragons. She has to lye low to stay out of danger." Ciel looked shocked and my expression saddened "It's alright if you don't like the idea. I only agreed because…" I paused and felt my face grow hotter I decided to cover up with a lie "I wanted to help my best friend. She is nothing like you think." I put my head down. A few minutes went by and we were all silent " Alright, fine." I smiled "We also need your help." He raised an eyebrow "With what?" "With Lizzy's crush." Lizzy blushed a bit "I need your help with Finian" "He's your crush!?" "I am going to pretend he's my brother so it can actually work." He nodded we walked back in and continued the ball like nothing happened. We danced and danced and danced. It was so fun and Ciel even smiled!

Once the ball was done and Lizzy was sent home I ran to my room with Sign. I collapsed on my bed tiredly " Wasn't that fun Sign?" _'Not as fun as chasing bard around while you were busy.' _ I could hear him laughing evilly in his head. I gave him an amuded look and tried to imagine that in my head. I burst out laughing and Sign laughed at me and we had a serious laughing fit. I pretty much fell asleep laughing. Yeah. Before I fell asleep I heard Sign mutter something about going pody in bard's shoes. I was half asleep though.

Soon I was officially his fiancé. I have to admit it was awkward, but after a few days we returned to our normal routines. Him working, being pouty, and eating sweets and me having fun, being happy, and eating pickles. YAY PICKLES! Yeah…that never gets old. Everything was going by quickly, and reached that day.

"I can't wait!" We were going to Houndsworth on a holiday, though it was a strange name for a town. Ciel had agreed with me to(Sign had to stay home) bring the servants. I have to tell you, it was super scary. The carriage stopped and Finian jumped out of the other carriage and tried to help an old woman with her baby but accidently lifted it into the air. The other servants squealed and he slammed the baby carriage down I gasped. "No worry, the baby has been eaten by the white dog. The white dog is a good dog, a good dog, good. The black dog is a bad dog, a bad dog, bad." She chanted this while walking "Okay, I'm officially freaked out." "Don't worry, we won't be here too long." We continued on our way and saw a GORGEOUS lake. "Wow! I am definitely gonna go swimming while we're here!" we continued on our way. We went through town and I saw a man training the cutest dog ever. "Ciel, can we get a dog? I promise I'll take care of him!" "No." I looked at him but shrugged. We finally reached the place we were staying. The carriage stopped and Angela came out. _'Yay! Angela's here!'_ I jumped out of the carriage and hugged her, she laughed. "You know each other?" Ciel walked up to us. I didn't know what to say so she answered "I'm the one who gave her the dragon. My master would not let me keep it, so I gave him to her." I stayed by her side. "As Caitie already knows, I am Angela, the head maid in this home. I am glad you could make it. My master is waiting, please come." She led us inside "wow! This is much bigger than I thought!" I heard a whipping noise and saw Angela getting whipped. I ran forward and the aimed hit slapped against my arm and wrapped around it. I winced in pain "Jeez, that hurt more than I thought it would. Anyway, you can't hurt Angela! Especially when I'm here!" he glared at me and was about to hit me with the hurtful whip "Sebastian, move!" Sebastian was there in only seconds. He stopped the man from hitting me and I knelt down to see if Angela was okay "It is very rude to hit a guest. So I recommend that you stop while you're ahead." "What!? Let go of me! I was waiting for the queen's guard dog and instead, my stupid maid brought me a Chihuahua and his Doberman and German shepherd!" I looked up at him _'Is he serious?' _I helped Angela up and Ciel sat down on the couch and smirked "I believe that the German shepherd is my fiancé, the Doberman is my butler, and this Chihuahua is the queen's guard dog." The man blinked "Angela, get the tea."

I didn't quite feel like hanging around, so I ventured around. I went to room to room to room until I found the servants. Angela was just leaving and I saw Finian watching her with eyes of a lovestruck person. I frowned, thinking of how upset Lizzy would be if she found out. I sat down with everyone "Hey guys" Finian immediately bombed me with a question "How long have you and Angela known each other?" "Hmmm. Since the Phantomhives took me in, I guess. But that was years ago." "Oh." I looked up at the clock and saw the time "Well, I'm gonna venture around." I stood up and left.

I walked around town and saw the man training the cute dog. I went up to them "He's such a good dog! And so cute too!" the man looked and smiled "Oh, thank you! His name is Charcoal. Char for short,though it was only one person who called him that…" I looked at him and he looked sad. "I'm sorry. Did something happen to them?" he nodded "It was my little sister, Daniel. She loved him so much. But one day…she just didn't come home. When we sent out search parties, all that was found was her favorite doll." I frowned. "I'm sure she will be found soon. I guarantee it. If she were here, she wouldn't want to see you so upset now would she?" He smiled widely " I guess not!" he looked at me "Say, I didn't quite catch your name." I smiled "It's Caitie, how about yours?" "It's John." We talked some more and taught me some things about dogs.

I opened the door and went inside. "Where were you?" I saw Angela and she looked unhappy. I raised my eyebrow "I was out in the town, wh" she slapped me across the face I gasped at the pain and felt hot tears threaten to fall "You idiot!" I looked at her in fright "Where is sign!? You left him at home! That's what you did! The only reason I actually let you live was to take care of the bothersome dragon, and you can't even do THAT!?" she hit me in the chest and I fell to the ground in pain. I felt my hot tears roll down my cheeks. She pulled me up by my hair and I almost screamed in pain, but I knew better. She was just like my father. First they treat you with much kindness and you don't expect anything, but then they are absolute monsters! I could not trust her anymore. "You little brat! I give you everything and this is how you repay me? You _are_ trash. No one even likes you. I'm lying through them to you. Didn't you know?" my eyes widened and I stopped breathing _'That, that can't be true…it is. My own father hated me. Angela hates me. THEY ALL HATE ME!' _ she smirked and whispered into my ear "I wouldn't tell anyone about this, by the way. Your luck may kill them." she laughed and then dropped me like a doll I coughed out blood an my eyes widened. She laughed "Your time is running out! Better kiss Ciel to make it better before it's too late." She disappeared. I slowly got up and ran as fast as I could, outside of the castle, away from the town. I needed to get away. I was hated. I ran to the lake and collapsed by the edge crying. After a while I got pretty tired. I looked around and acted like nothing happened "Oh jeez. The least I could've done was remember how to get back to the castle." I sighed. I stood and stretched while yawning. I walked around and found a cave "Hello?" my voice echoed and wondered into the cave. I looked into the deep darkness and saw a figure. A child figure. "Hey, are you okay?" the figure recoiled "No, it's okay, I won't hurt you." The figure stopped and slowly started to walk forward. I saw, once they were in the light, a little girl wearing a yellow dress. She looked about five or six. Her eyes were hazelnut and her hair was black. I gasped. Why? Because she had cat ears and a tail.

**AN:OMG! What a shocker. Hah. Bet you can't wait for the next chapter. Please Favorite or review! Thank you and I hope you liked this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4our

AN: Thanks for the ocs! They are greatly appreciated! Here are their profiles and some stuff I added!

First up is The Akatsuki Rock's character.

Her name is Pheonix Phantom Pharaoh, she likes anime, sweets, Ciel, Sebastian, and sleeping. What she hates is Lizzy, Angela, cats, and being outside. Her hobbies are sleeping, eating sweets, and staring at the moon. She is loud and noisy when she wants to be, but when she is reading she is mostly quiet. She likes to follow Sebastian and hates it when people call her Kat. Her friends like calling her by her middle name, Phantom because of how she can be at one place and then at a different place without anyone knowing. She is…part ghost and has ghost powers. Her hair is purple and is usually put in a ponytail. She is best friends with Caitie, and Taffy. She chases Daniel around sometimes when she makes her mad. She is 14.

Next up is ahmedcrystal210's character.

Her name is Taffy. She loves candy and pumpkins. She has long brown hair and wears glasses. Her eyes are orange and have a spark of trickery in them. She loves to tease Sebastian and thinks Daniel is adorable. She loves to play tricks. She is a witch and hates Angela. She is 16…but actually she's 169. So, of course she is immortal. She likes to also tease Ciel and Caitie, like if Ciel is drinking tea and Caitie has just entered the room in a fabulous new dress Taffy will say "Oh, Ciel, I bet you can't wait to get under Caitie's new dress." Then Ciel will spit out his tea, Caitie is as red as a tomato, Sebastian smirks, and Mei Rin has a nosebleed. XD! (Actually, I might use that.)

So, to the story!

I gasped. Why? Because she had cat ears and a tail. I quickly ran forward and felt her ears. I heard her squeal "Oh, my god you're so cute! These ears are just adorable!" I pulled her into a tight hug and spun her around "Woah! P-please s-slow down!" I stopped and quickly put her down. "Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry! My name's Caitie! What's yours?" she smiled a bit "Daniel." Then everything froze and turned orange. I blinked and then hoped it wasn't Angela. A girl wearing a black coat with orange on the inside and black shorts and a white and orange shirt, a black witch hat with orange on the inside, glasses, and a pumpkin necklace suddenly poofed in on a floating pumpkin. She smiled "Hello! I am to be your new guide in this anime world! I am the pumpkin witch Taffy, and will be much nicer than that nasty old lady Angela." I looked at her "Aren't you a little young to be a guide?" she pouted and jumped off her pumpkin, making it disappear "Sure I'm only 169,but I'm way older than you'll ever be! Unless…nevermind." She looked me up and down "Aren't you a little young to be a queen?" I pouted "Yeah. I never really chose to be one though." She was looking deeply into my eyes "That's not you're real eye color." I looked at her as if she had grown two heads. "What do you mean? Of course this is my real eye color!" she laughed at me "Whatever. It's not like I could fix them anyways!" I glared at her and she made an innocent face. I sighed. "Oh, well, do you need to tell me anything else?" she smiled wide "Yeah! Sign can turn into a human! All you have to say is 'Sing boy.' Then he'll try to sing, I think, and then he'll turn into a human." My eyes brightened "So in general, all I have to do is get him to sing!?" she nodded and I smiled evilly thinking of all the pranks we would get to do together just to make Ciel annoyed. "I will also be your private tutor because I think we both know you're too smart for the 18th century." I nodded. "I think it's time to unfreeze." Everything turned back to normal and I heard Daniel scream "W-where did she come from!?" "Erm, she's a witch." Daniel almost retreated back into the darkness "Wait!" she stopped "Is this where you live?" she shook her head "No, an angel cursed me to be like this, so I can't go home. I can't face my big brother, he'd be scared of me." Taffy and I exchanged glances. "Then you can come with us!" hr eyes got big and blush came to her cheeks. Taffy then twirled her around in a tight hug "OMIGOSH YOU"RE SO CUTE!" I watched them twirl around and around and then decided that I was getting dizzy. I froze and an evil smirk appeared on my face _'Sebastian likes cats…' _

We all walked up the hill to the castle because taffy somehow knew the directions (which is kinda helpful.) Daniel sat on Taffy's shoulders with a hat on to cover her ears. Taffy also changed her appearance and wore her hair in a high ponytail and she wore a dark orange dress. Her nails were painted orange and black and her glasses remained the same. We reached the door and I snuck in first and then they followed me. I quickly tip toed to my room and we were almost there when "Where have you been?" I jumped "Holy corndogs!" I saw Sebastian "Corndogs?" my face turned red "Forget about that! I was just outside." He looked behind me "And who are they?" "Um," Taffy then stepped forward and put Daniel down. "Hi, my name's Taffy. I'm Caitie's private tutor and this little girl is a demon like you and I am a witch. Ha! This is so easy. Anyways, I learned that Caitie is much too smart for your teachings. So, I shall be teaching her everything she needs to know." I looked at her gaping and she saw me "What?" I closed my mouth "Seriously? That was pretty straight forward." She shrugged. I then saw Sebastian's amused face. "How is the little one a demon? She doesn't seem like one. You I can understand and Caitie is a bit too smart for what I teach master." I smiled evilly "So, you want to know how she's a demon?" I reached for Daniel's hat and took it off. I heard Sebastian gasp and saw him blushing. The next thing he did made me fall to the floor laughing. He knelt down and picked her up and twirled her around and around "So…cute. Such soft ears!" he seemed to be in his own little world and I saw Taffy recording it with a cell phone which made me laugh even harder. I then saw Mei Rin walk past the hallway and then she backed up and stared at Sebastian and this made me laugh _even _harder. She then ran back to her room.

Eventually he stopped and glared at us and I immediately was shut up after that. I'd have to ask to ask Taffy to watch it later.

I'm ending it here. Pheonix is going to be showing up in later chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

AN: Drama will start soon. And there will be more. Also, the ending will be sad, but there will be a sequel. Please, enjoy. Also, if you have questions about this story, please ask. Also, some of this story actually happened and Sign is real. Please make that a note. I am also sorry that it took me so long to update. I was somewhere else and couldn't work on the story. You have my deepest apologies. Now, please enjoy. And yes, there is a reason that I am talking formally.

Caitie's Pov

I sat on my bed next to taffy while Daniel played with a toy pumpkin. (Courtesy of Taffy!) we were watching the video of Sebastian…I was still laughing my butt off. Oh, this blackmail was going to be so useful. Suddenly the door slammed open and in came a worried Ciel. "Where were you all this time!?" I jumped about a foot in the air and squealed pathetically. He looked at me and studied my face while I just sat there with a stupid look on my face. Daniel had stopped playing and was staring curiously. He walked to me and tilted my face. His look softened "Why is your cheek swollen?" I blushed "I fell on my face." He let my face go a sighed, a bit frustrated "Why do you have to be so clumsy?" I shrugged and then smiled slyly after a thought occurred to me "Hey Ciel, want to see something funny that Sebastian did?" he looked at me a bit puzzled but then slowly nodded. Sebastian appeared in the doorway and was glaring at me as if he was saying 'Do it, and I'll kill you.' I simply smiled and stood, walking to the door. I slammed the door closed on him and turned around to look at Ciel. "You're gonna want to sit down for this." he hesitantly walked to the bed and sat down. I nodded to taffy and she nodded happily. She then shoved her cell phone in front of Ciel's face and he jumped a bit startled. She hit play and I watched his face the whole time.

When it was done, Ciel's face was a bit red from embarrassment. He quickly got up and walked to the door "I…I am going to retire. I advise that you retire also. Tomorrow will be a big day." I nodded and he left the room. I yawned and got ready for bed.

DREAM TIME

"_You don't have to sing! Please!" I looked at the strange girl in front of me. She had teal colored hair tied into two very long ponytails. Her eyes were also teal, and filled with tears. But she wasn't staring _at _me. She was staring at someone behind me. I turned around and saw a girl. She had brown hair and grey eyes. She was looking angrily at the other girl. "Being a vocaloid, doesn't mean you can't die. We'll ALL die if I don't sing, Miku! That's why you need to leave! Just like the others!" "No! Not without you! Imagine how we'll all feel if you die! Imagine how S**n would feel if you died!" girl looked at Miku sadly and she then smiled "I already told you before, I would just be reborn again. Except without S**n. You will take care of him for me, right?" Miku's eyes widened and her tears started to overflow "H**ori, Don't! You know what will happen!" the girl's face was angry again "IF I DON'T, THIS WHOLE PLACE WILL COLLAPSE! I-I..."the girl paused and her bangs covered her eyes. "I don't even care about you, or the others. You aren't even HUMAN! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU! I REGRET THE DAY I EVEN MET ALL OF YOU! YOU GUYS MEAN NOTHING TO ME!" I watched in horror as Miku's eyes widened. Her tears were flowing quickly. She took two steps back and then she turned and ran. The building we were in was starting to creak and groan. I looked more closely at the girl and her eyes were filled with tears. I gasped and realized that what she had said was a lie. "Say goodbye to the others for me, will you?" her voice made me want to cry. I watched as she took a deep breath but then she stopped and smiled "I should sing that song." I had no idea what she was talking about. "It doesn't exactly fit this moment, but I do love the way it sounds." She took a deep breath once again_

"Kono basho ni wa nani mo nai, Kimi no kanshoku sae

Itsu no mani ka mebaeta, kanashimi wo nokoshite

Kaze no iro mo midori no ne mo, atashi wa tsukamenai

Kimi ca soko ni iru koto wa waktteru no ni,

YaSASHII KOE DE, ATASHI WO YONOE!

_At that moment, she began to glow and the glow began to girl's face was a look of pure pain and sadness. She was crying, but none of it seemed to affect her voice. Which was surprisingly amazing._

GARASU NO MUKOU DE, HOHOENDEEEEE!

Ni ho saki kara nagameta,yume ni madoromu kao

San ho saki ga fumenai, modokashisa wo nikunda

Waika ni sasu hikari mo, atashi wa tsukamenai

Seijyaku wo hikisaku you ni, atashi I SING!

WITH A GENTLE VOICE, CALL OUT TO ME,

IN THAT HALTED PAST,

TIME GOOOOEEES MAAAAAAD!

_She fell to her knees and held her head in absolute agony and screamed as loud as she could. Even that was melodic. I watched as the whole place was now glowing and I saw her hands and arms start tok crack, literally. Her left cheek started to crack also. Her tears continued to flow as she started to break. I could hear a breaking sound, as if a porcelain doll had just broken and her arms fell to her sides as she smiled without emotion…directly at me and she finished her song_

Subete, wo sutete. Kocchi wo muite.

Akarui, basho de…let me siiiiinnng!

_Her hands and feet shattered and her arms and legs started to shatter also. A burst of light shot from behind her. _

WITH A GENTLE VOICE, CALL OUT TO ME!

FROM BEYOND THE GLASS…SMILE!

Hohoende…

END OF DREAM

I woke up with beads of sweat on my forehead and tears rolled down my cheeks "NO!" Taffy appeared by my side and Daniel woke up. Taffy tried her best to comfort me. I didn't know why I was so upset. I didn't know that girl. But, why did it seem like I was there before?

"What happened Caitie?" I stared at taffy "I don't know…I don't know why I was crying. I had no idea what was going on, and yet, I feel empty." Her eyes widened a bit but then she smiled "Don't worry! It was just a dream! Let's get you ready for today, shall we?" there was knock at the door "Come in." in came a very upset Angela and I rose an eyebrow at her "I-I'm sorry for the way I acted. I didn't want to act like that…" Taffy immediately stood up and interrupted her "Get out of here!" I looked at her, eyes a bit wide. "She was apologizing, Taffy." I then looked at Daniel and she only looked confused "You said an angel cursed you, is that her?" she looked at me and quickly shook her head "It was a different angel. I remember she had very dark brown eyes and white hair that was tied into a high ponytail. She was wearing a dark chocolate brown dress. There was another lady with her. Her eyes were the same and so was her dress. Her hair was black, Like Sebastian's hair. It was long and down." My eyes widened and I suddenly had a very bad headache. I looked at Taffy. She was looking stressfully down at me. A cup then appeared in her hand. "Drink this." I drank it and immediately felt better. I felt my face pale a bit though "That's disgusting. What is that? Frog saliva!? Are you trying to kill me!?" she pouted playfully "I just cured your little headache. So be grateful. Also, it's not frog saliva, it's eyeball juice of a random rat that I pulled off the streets." I looked at her with my eyes nearly popping out their sockets. I suddenly felt very sick and I held my stomach with a green face. There was another knock at the door "C-ome…in. Ughhh." Sebastian came in and almost glared at me and would've if I didn't look as if I was about to hurl. "My lady, are you alright? You look as if you're about to vomit." I took a deep breath and returned myself to normal "Nope! I'm all good. Is there something that you need?" he looked at me a bit shocked and then chuckled, but then his face was very serious. Young master and I will be going out. He has given me strict orders for you to not go out." I nodded "Okay."

\TIME SKIP (Nightime now.)

I walked around aimlessly around the castle. Pretty much because there was nothing else interesting to do. As I walked through the halls, I heard shouting. Being the curious cat I am, I peeked through a door. My eyes widened when I saw Angela and Taffy arguing. "How could you drop your act!? She's starting to remember and if she finds out about all of this…do you want her to nearly die because of remembering everything that has happened!?" Angela lowered her head, for some odd reason she looked as if she were about to cry "No! But, it's hard to do this, to be so cruel. Because you know that I" "I know!" Taffy's expression softened "But this has to happen. If she knew the truth…they'd come after her if she didn't break first." I looked at them shocked _'Break…?' _ "Tell Sign that he has to become human. I know it's a big leap, but it's a chance we'll have to take." Angela nodded. I backed away from the door a bit shaky. I then turned and ran. I ran, outside. Only to bump into someone. We both fell to the ground. I immediately looked up "I'm so sorry!" it was Finny. "Oh, no Finny. It was my fault! I was running without looking!" I stood up and helped him up. I then heard a dog howling. "What was that?" I heard a bunch of voices from the town. I saw lights going on all through town. Suddenly everyone came out. I ran up to Angela "What was that!?" she looked down at me "The demon hound." Suddenly a group of people came up "Angela, get Lord Barrymore. Tell him that the demon hound has come." Angela looked at them fearfully "Who was the punished one?" "It was John Puhdle." My eyes widened. No, it couldn't be the same john. Angela nodded and quickly ran inside.

I stood next to Angela and stared in horror at what was left of the man that had been so kind to me. I felt my eyes start to water. Daniel…couldn't know of this. She'd be heart broken. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see it was Angela. I looked at her in surprise, but quickly hugged her, seeking comfort. "Don't touch! Stand back!" I looked behind Angela and saw Barrymore. "So, John was the bad dog?" "Yes. He broke the five dog rule and kept a sixth dog." "A sixth dog? Then this was inevitable." Bardroy stared at him a little shocked and pissed. "Hey, that's all you can say!?" "This village is under my rule only! The demon hound protects that rule. All who defy the Barrymores, get punished by the demon hound!" then everyone started to chant "The white dog is a good dog, a good dog good. The black dog is a bad dog, a bad dog bad." They put the dead body onto a stretcher and carried him away as they chanted. I walked up to Ciel as Angela followed Barrymore. I wiped my eyes dry as they walked away.

AN: I am going to stop it here. Also Pheonix will appear in the next chapter. Erf…I am fried. This chapter was two thousand words instead of one thousand words. So…yeah. I don't own the song that was sung. If you want to hear how it sounds then go to youtube and search this.

Sleeping beauty vocaloid Mayu (Mayu or Miku.) please review! It keeps me going! This chapter in my opinion was pretty crappy…oh wellllll!


End file.
